Conventional cutting guides measure material typically having a square or rectangular shape and are of a thickness sufficient to guide a cutting tool along one side to cut material extending beyond the periphery of the cutting guide in order to cut the material. The cutting guide may also provide on one or both surfaces a set of visible marks spaced at intervals useful for measurement or placement of the cutting guide on the piece of material to be cut. An example of a conventional cutting guides is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,925,724.
A substantial problem with conventional cutting guides can be that the surface(s) which engage the piece of material to be cut are substantially flat while the piece of material to be cut may include a seam along with a seam allowance which results in a raised portion in the material to be cut. Placing a conventional cutting guide on a seam, a seam allowance, or other raised area, point or support in the piece of material to be cut can cause a conventional cutting guide to wobble, pivot, or otherwise move in relation to the raised area in the piece of material.
Movement of the cutting guide in relation to a raised area in the piece of material to be cut results in corresponding movement of the side of the cutting guide along which the cutting tool engages to cut the piece of material. If the cutting guide shifts in position as the cutting tool cuts the piece of material a unintended irregularity can be created in the edge of the cut material. Additionally, movement of the cutting guide can result in disengagement of the cutting tool with the cutting guide. The cutting tool may then be free to travel across the material in an unintended direction or cut the hand of the cutting tool user.
Another substantial problem with conventional cutting guides can be that, there is no means other than visible marks on the cutting guide to assist in determining placement of the cutting guide on the piece of material to be cut. Typically, the placement of a conventional cutting guide on a piece of material to be cut is determined by matching visible marks on the cutting guide (or the corners of the cutting guide) with a stitching line or seam in the material to be cut. Additionally, once the placement of the cutting guide on the piece of material to be cut is determined there may be no cutting guide element to fix the placement of the cutting guide in relation to piece of material to be cut. As a result, determination of the location at which to place the conventional cutting guide may be uncertain and the cutting guide may move from the location before cutting of the piece of material is complete.
The inventive cutting guide with a seam allowance recess and inventive methods of using the inventive cutting guide with a seam allowance recess addresses each of the foregoing problems associated with conventional cutting guides and conventional methods of using a cutting guide.